realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Grillig
Grillig Medium Outsider (Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 2d8+2 (11 hp) Initiative: +5 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) Armor Class: 12 (+1 Dex, +1 natural), touch 11, flat-footed 11 Base Attack/Grapple: +2/+3 Attack: Claw +4 melee (1d4+1) Full Attack: 4 claws +4 melee (1d4+1) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Alacrity Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/bludgeoning, darkvision 60 ft. Saves: Fort +3, Ref +3, Will +3 Abilities: Str 13, Dex 13, Con 13, Int 4, Wis 12, Cha 9 Skills: Craft (trapmaking) +10, Hide +6, Listen +6, Move Silently +6, Spot +6 Feats: Improved Initiative (B), Weapon Focus (claw) Environment: Concordant Domain of the Outlands Organization: Pack (2-12) Challenge Rating: 2 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral evil Advancement: 3-6 HD (Medium), 7-12 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: — This small, scaly beast is vaguely similar to an ape. Its four limbs end in three vicious talons. Its skin is mottled green and brown. Its piercing green eyes are deep set above its broad, flat nose. Its mouth is full of large, blunt teeth. The creature propels itself along like a gorilla, and it seems, at times, to be two-dimensional. Grilligs are a scouge upon the Outlands, harassing and hunting any other creatures they encounter. Grilligs prefer rugged, angular terrain such as mountains, caves, and chasms. Grilligs live only to hunt, and their society revolves around stalking ever larger and meaner creatures. If none can be found, grilligs entertain themselves on weaker prey. Grilligs are cunning and cruel. It is unknown how grilligs reproduce, for their mating and gestation has never been observed. Bariaur thin their numbers periodically, but after lying low for awhile, a pack returns with more members seemingly out of nowhere. Grilligs are rumored to have been born from two-dimensional angles, and some local myths claim that grilligs can suddenly appear through sharp angles in buildings or terrain. None of this has been proven, however. Grilligs are 4 to 5 feet tall and weigh 60 to 80 pounds. Grilligs do not speak, but understand Abyssal. COMBAT Grilligs are pack hunters, always ganging up on prey. A pack prefers to set traps and ambushes to weaken prey, then attack en masse with blinding strikes of their sharp talons. Alacrity (Su): When making a full attack action, a grillig may make two extra claw attacks. Skills: A grillig has a +8 racial bonus on Craft (trapmaking) checks. Harvesting Grillig Parts Grillig teeth and talons may be used as power components. When used as an additional material compenent for the mage armor spell, a grillig tooth or talon grants damage reduction 3/bludgeoning for the duration of that particular casting of mage armor. When used as an additional raw material during the creation of a magic weapon, a grillig claw reduces the Base Price Modifier of the speed property from +3 to +2. Grillig hide is theorized to provide protection against slashing and piercing attacks, but to date, no one has successfully preserved a dead grillig’s skin. Shortly after its demise, a grillig's skin grows brittle and eventually crumbles to dust. Originally appeared in Dragon Magazine #262 (1999). Category:Outsiders